Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marine accessories and, more particularly, to a multi-layered floor mat with an intended use of placement on the deck of a boat that enhances comfort.
Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that many outdoor enthusiasts experience significant levels of fatigue when standing for prolonged periods while fishing from the deck of a boat. The deck of a boat generally provides very little built in cushion to enhance a user's comfort. Thus, there remains a need for a marine vessel floor mat which could be deployed on the deck of a boat to provide a more comfortable place to stand. It would be helpful if such a marine vessel floor mat includes a plurality of levels so as to offer cushioned support in addition to non-slip surfacing. It would be additionally desirable for such a marine vessel floor mat to be attachable to the deck of a boat through a removable fastening system.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a marine vessel floor mat adapted to provide a cushioned area on the deck of a boat for a user to stand on while fishing. The primary components in Applicant's marine vessel floor mat are a cushion layer having a deck fastening surface and a non-slip layer. When in operation, the marine vessel floor mat enables a user to stand for much longer periods of time on the deck of a boat by providing enhanced comfort. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.